


You make me feel I'm a real good looking boy

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Future Fic, M/M, Riding, Top!Rei, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei comes back home after work, and finds Nagisa in a maid dress, to deal with his insecurities. Not as smutty as one would expect probably, but maybe enough too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel I'm a real good looking boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilana_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilana_9/gifts).



Rei is absolutely baffled, as he enters his home - or better yet, what he calls his home _now_ , as in a small Tokyo apartment, in the outskirts where all the glam fades out. _Stunned_. His eyes flew open a handful of seconds ago, and yet they do not seem to be able to close.  
Truthfully, they do not want to miss a moment of this, this is one of those events he would only witness in his most lewd and less appropriate dreams, those dreams he doesn't tell anybody, because even if he did they wouldn't believe him, and he wouldn't believe himself.  
Nagisa, for no reason at all - but did he ever need reasons for doing something almost insane and generally in bad taste, something that would turn out working well because he's Nagisa and craziness is his air? - is wearing a maid dress. One of those black ones with a white apron, and a white, cute (stupidly cute) maid headband, and to top it all off the bow on his waist is a purple one, probably a cheeky detail added by Nagisa himself. On his wrists, a pair of black lace cuffs. That must have come out straight from some pervert's magazine that Nagisa took for legitimate maid attire. Rei is in appreciationg of that detail.  
And yet the blond, small boy seems to not be at ease with it, he keeps pulling on the edges of the dress, he mutters out of embarrassment. Maybe Rei was not supposed to see. Maybe Rei surprised him. Actually, Nagisa lets out a choked gasp after realizing his partner is there.

  
"Nagisa...?" He begins, but the other gets even more agitated, shakes his head, and trots over to him, placing both his hands on Rei's mouth.  
"No, no, don't say anything... please, this is for me," his boyfriend replies, with his eyes getting glossy. "I didn't mean for you to see... I look awful. I am going to change, don't worry."  
 _Awful? He looks delicious_. Rei thinks this, and before formulating anything else in his mind, he grabs Nagisa's forearm, stopping him from running away.  
"No...! No, you... you look  _amazing_ , Nagisa," he mumbles, now blinking heavily as if trying to make up for all the time he stared without batting an eyelid. His movements begin goofy, as he grabs random folds of the soft dress, and then his hands run down softly, down Nagisa's back, until they rest on the other male's hips. Nagisa's eyes flutter a bit, with surprise, and then a bit of incredulity seeps from his eyes and face.  
" _Amazing_?"  
Rei nods, absolutely and definitely convinced of his words.  
"I am... it is weird, but..." He fidgets with the lace, and then his fingers and hands run down the graceful line of Nagisa's back, but a bit rougher, a bit more concerned with feeling the shape underneath him than gentleness, and then they grasp at the curve of his ass, they push the shorter male against Rei, until blond hair make him shiver from tickling his cheek.  
"Rei-chan," Nagisa croaks, without any doubt that something is pressing against his groin, and he never expected that. He never thought Rei would be pleased with his appearances right now. "I thought you'd say this is ridiculous..."  
"Ah, it is," the other replies, smiling a little. "It is the most ridiculous thing in the world. How did you think of this? Where does it come from?"  
Nagisa's heart visibly drops, Rei can see it from the hint of hope on his face disappearing, the shame filling his eyes up instead.  
"I... I bought it online... I wanted to get rid of all that stuff, the... you know, my sisters, they dressed me up and made fun of me," Nagisa chirps low, most likely beating himself up for doing something so silly.  
And the other gets it. He is smart, of course he gets it. A shiver runs down his spine, and then a soft smile curves his lips, before one of his hands fly up to get rid of the headband, in a little puff of hair, and throws it on the floor. And the other slides down a little, just enough to reach under the dress, only to rush back up and touch more directly the skin of Nagisa's thigh, then his still little, firm ass.  
"Rei-chan," Nagisa calls tentatively, with his voice shaking a little, maybe a bit aroused, surely very surprised.  
"I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful thing in the world," Rei insists in whispers, before pressing against Nagisa's body harder, until his erection cannot be ignored anymore. "You are beautiful _no matter_  what you wear," he repeats, pinching the other's sensitive skin a little, but with a playful smile. And that is how Nagisa, too, opens up to a mirroring one little by little, his shoulders lower, and his lips melt under the little butterfly kisses he's receiving, through little giggles.  
"This cute dress really suits you," Rei comments, then, looking down at it and pulling a little on the purple bow. "Now do I have to believe it was just to boost your confidence?" He adds, now tugging, and feeling absolutely ecstatic at the fact that for once he is the one teasing Nagisa, and the one to see his usually cheeky partner at a loss of words.  
Nagisa isn't shy, usually. He says what he thinks, he does what he wants, he pushes himself in until people pry themselves open for him, he pushes them until they burst out of their chrysalis, until they shine with happiness they found by themselves. And yet, his own little shell still seems to hold him, barely, but it still keeps him anchored to insecurities he himself would whisk away from other people.  
Rei decides he wants Nagisa to feel good. At the very least with his body. Anything else, he will have to work it out for himself, but if Rei can help relieve a bit of those life-long insecurities - those he guessed the existence of from all the little things he noticed from living together - then he will. Starting today.  
  
The pads of his fingers massage on Nagisa's ass slowly, while with little lazy kisses their lips begin tingling, burning, and Nagisa wraps his arms around the slightly taller male's neck. And, a bit more daring than a few seconds before, he then pushes his body against the other's, relentlessly, he pushes until they are both against the very door Rei came inside from.  
"Do you think so?" Nagisa chirps, looking innocent with his big, sweet magenta eyes. They always manage to melt all the tiredness from Rei's muscles.  
"I do," the latter replies, tucking a strand of Nagisa's longer hair behind his ear. Since they left high school and have gone living together without Nagisa's constant supervision, the older's look have gotten a bit wilder, his curls a little longer, his clothes more daring, and his colors even more vibrant than usual.  
"You look cute."  
"Ah! Cute!"  
"Yes, you look really cute, Nagisa- _kun_. You should really look at you through my eyes right now," Rei insists, with a gentle, quiet brush of his lips on Nagisa's cheeks.

There is a silence, during which the blond looks up intently at him: he seems to be trying to dig in his mind, to read him, but then his expression clears up like the sky after a bad storm.  
"I can't do that, but I trust you, Rei-chan," he finally says in a low, sweetly intimate tone, with his head leaning on the slightly taller's male.  
Rei sighs, relieved, with his fingers running through blond locks, and his other hand still palming all the backside of the other's body, then his lips seem to naturally follow a magnet, as they gently pop silent kisses all over the warmth of Nagisa's neck.  
"Mm, Rei-chan."  
Finally Nagisa sounds needy in his mumble, while his hands tug on Rei's striped tie, and his eyes are now his most relevant feature as they seem to darken, his face gaining an intense shade of pink.  
"Rei-chan, I want you to touch me in that place," he continues, pushing his waist enough to coax little lazy thrusts from Rei's own, and the smile he wears seems to slowly evolve in a natural way to a sly grin.  
"I will do better," Rei replies, wondering where he found the confidence to utter the next line, "I will _kiss_ you in that place."  
With that, his hands let go of the usual indecision about these situations, they circle Nagisa's wrists, and his whole body maneuvres the smaller to stand against the wooden door instead. Surprise quickly takes over Nagisa's expression, but it has no time to last because as Rei's blushing face disappears in what seems to be an instant under his dress, his mouth drops open with dragged out, luscious moans, sounds that rush out of him easily -  _embarrassingly_  easy of them to - the moment he can clearly feel the pretty white panties he was wearing slide down his thighs, and a wet, warm, tight mouth wraps delicately around him. And it is the passion vibrating through his cock from Rei's soft growls and moans, it's his dedication in touching and sucking, it's his worshiping that warm him up, that make him shiver and crumble and then sweetly melt into the other's mouth, fast like a rollercoaster drop, with so much energy that he rips the purple ribbon off from his own dress, and then in a little earthquake of relief his fingers relax, dropping it to the floor where Rei kneels, breathless, but still leaving loving and thus barely perceptible kisses all over the inside of Nagisa's thighs.  
"Re... Rei-chan," the smaller voice calls, to which he looks up promptly, and then he stands, holding Nagisa close to his chest while he gathers himself back together. "Your boner..." He murmurs in the middle of silence.

  
Rei sighs.  
"You completely ruined the moment, Nagisa. You are so...  _crass_ , sometimes."  
Nagisa giggles, quickly getting rid of the dress.  
"I was saying you can put your  _pee-pee_  in my  _heiny_ ," he explains, with a widening sarcastic smirk through the fog of his high.  
Rei's eyes narrow for a moment, and he dramatically sighs, with a hand holding his forehead.  
"Honestly, Nagisa, we were having a nice moment there... but alright," he finally replies, catching Nagisa's hands before they can get rid of the cuffs on his wrists. "Wait, leave those, I like them."  
"Ah, Rei-chan is a pervert," is the teasing from Nagisa, coming in a singsong voice, but he obeys.  
"Maybe," the other admits, leading the blond by his hand to the couch, where he sits and pulls to make Nagisa hover on his lap. "But I want to see you on me with this dress on," he adds running slender fingers down Nagisa's thighs and making them disappear under the edge of the dress again in a slightly possessive massage, and the little crack in Nagisa's 'Rei-chan' proves he was successful in turning him on again.  
Nagisa's smile widens, especially when he teases Rei's almost entirely hard sex by rubbing on it with his own, repeatedly, malicious, chanting the other's name straight in his ear, whispering little dirty jokes and promises that make Rei blush like a horny virgin.  
Everything's back to the usual routine, Rei blushing, Nagisa being a confident man and a beautiful, playful, miraculous minx. Rei feels him clench, he feels the warmth, he feels his own slick fingers making their way inside of Nagisa, who trembles, blushes, hisses with pain, but never stops rolling his hips.   
He wants more and more, and he has every right to ask for it, so Rei will give him his all, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I actually wrote this to fill a monthly quota (at least 2k) so it wasn't for a challenge or anything, and it's partially a result of my Nagisa-centric discussions with ilana_9 about gender and the way he sees himself, also part of it is inspired by themorninglark's beautiful pieces of meta.   
> I don't actually know much about how to characterize Rei, so I stole a bit of Ilana's characterization (Rei as a perv, Rei as a dominant top, Rei being absolutely smitten), and also please bear in mind that Nagisa's characterization is the way I see him, and I don't claim to know that he would wear a girl's dress to prove a point to himself. And I'm cis, so I don't really know much about gender issues, but I guess I also grew up with people pressuring me to present my gender differently so I projected that. Anyway, this is not about Nagisa being trans like some people believe. It's about insecurities coming from societal gender roles, and I am absolutely sure Rei would support Nagisa no matter how he decides to present. After all, Nagisa really is beautiful, even when he puts on the worst combinations of clothes in existence (in official art no less). So yeah. Just wanted to make it clear that to me Nagisa is 100% cis, he just likes pretty things and pretty things are not gendered or exclusive to girls.  
> Anyway I borrowed lyrics from The Who because I'm honestly shit at finding titles for stuff so yeah. There's that.


End file.
